Pay'j
Pay'j (pronounced page), born Pay'joca Anuma is a supporting character in the G.O.D series. Although she always seems to know about what's going on she never reveals more than is needed as she says. She seems to know a lot about everyone though no one seems to know much about her. She has a habit of showing up only when she feels she needs to tell someone something or there is something interesting going on. She is almost impossible to find unless she wishes to be found. She is one of the most enigmatic characters in the series. Special Traits/Ruh Pay'j has an odd talent for knowing things, which stems from her advanced searching and tracking capabilities. This ability allows her to always find what it is she is looking for no matter what it is. She also has an incredible talent for evasion which allows her to evade an enemy to the point where she has never been hit, according to her. Also she has the ability to do what she happens to call phasing. Which allows her to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. This Ruh is extremely powerful but also has a ser of drawbacks, the first being that while she is phasing through something she cannot breathe. Also due to the fact that she has yet to master the Ruh she is in a constant state of phase and much decide when to become solid again. When phased it is almost as if she exhist on another plain, she sometimes forgets that she is in a constant state of phase and walks through people and things she means to touch. Silk has stated that this is known to G.O.D level Gideon and should clear up whenever she becomes a part of the Transcended class though this remains to be seen. Appearance Pay'j has long black hair that hangs down to below her shoulders.Her eyes are a smoke gray color, and her skin is tan and smooth. Her face is always seen in the same cryptic half smilethat doesn't give any of her secrets away. She has two hoop ear rubg ine silver and one gold in her left and right ear respectively. She also wears a gold necklace with a silver heart locket on it. Thoigh when asked what is in the locket she changes the subject. She mostly wears long jackets with no shirt which she does to show off her large breast due to the jacket showing the maximum amount of clevage. It has been explained that she rigged her jackets with what she calls a very complicated system of straps in order for her jacket not to open all the way and expose her breast. She also wears tight jeans which she says are to show off her perfect butt. She also wears ankle high boots and a cowboy hat that matches the color of her jacket. When dressing for school she wears a black leather vest zipped halfway so that she still shows off some clevage as well as a short school girl skirt and knee high black leather boots with a black cowboy hat. Personality Although she is seen as a laid back and flirtatious person Pay'j shows a deceptivelt cunning and uncharacteristicly serious side when the situation warrants it. She is also not above using her flirtatious attitude and womanly charm to distract her opponent during a fight. Despite her enthusiastic attitude she is often sarcastic and condescending. She is also aware that she can sometimes go overboard with her flirting but as she says no one minds because she is so hot. While growing up in an orphanage her personality was almost directly opposite of what it is now. Showing the many changes she went through after running away. During her time as an orphan she was much more nervous, flustered, and quiet. She was unsure of herself and lacked confidence in everything including her beauty, which she got many comliments on even as a child. She also showed signs of being confused with how to interact with other people. Becaue of this she was bullied quite often and was always alone with no friends. However, after she ran away things begun to change for her especially after unlocking her Ruh and showing that she was a Gideon. Pay'j can always be found near the scene of an important event, althougth most time you won'y know she is there until after the event has passed. Due to the fact that she rarely ever interevenes in situations, preferring to sit back relax, and enjoy the show as she says. She often tends to know more information then she let's on, and even though she is a major part of the Gideon underworld she prefers to take a back sit and play the catalyst. Having other do the work for her. Ruh Techniques TBA History TBA Category:Gideon's Category:Characters